Love In The Snow
by playthekeys
Summary: Bella goes to 'Camp Mason' ready to have fun, but meets the bronze hair boy who may win her heart. Alice falls in love in the way, and Rosalie is between a love triangle. Jacob wants Bella, too, but will the love between her and Edward die? R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I hope you like it. It is actually based on a true story, and I thought it was a bit Edward&Bella-ish so, decided to publish it. Anyways, everyone is 14, and they're all humans. I'll put a general disclaimer which I will not put on any other chapter.**

**General Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**Anyways, please review ******

_LOVE IN THE SNOW_

_Chapter 1: Heading to camp_

_BPOV_

"Bella, wake up!" I heard a high pitched voice right beside, "We have to go, like, NOW!!"

"Alice," I groaned. "Honestly, would you mind not yelling in my ear?"

"Bella, but you have to get up!" She complained, and I'm sure I heard her making a pout, she always did.

I finally opened my eyes and saw a very grumpy Alice sitting beside my bed, "Why?" I complained.

"Because….WE ARE GOING TO CAMP!" she yelled and jumped once more on top of me.

I sat on my bed and yawned. I looked around and saw a sleepy Rosalie standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Honestly, Bella. We really have to go," Rose said lazily.

I stood up and they both left for me to take a shower and get dressed. I took a shower and when I went to pick out my clothes, I noticed Alice had left on the bed a knee-length khaki skirt **(A/N: Sound familiar? Hehehe) **anda blue shirt with a v-neck sweater on top. There was also a pair of blue flats.

I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad at all. I reminded myself to thank Alice later.

I headed to the bathroom and started brushing my mahogany hair. I let my light curls drop down to my waist. I then dropped my eyes to my hand. It had a bandage on. Of course, for a fourteen year old I'm the biggest klutz ever. I mean, who would almost break her hand while just _walking_? Oh, right. Me.

I walked out of the room into the hallway and saw the Brandon family butler running around with all of the suitcases Alice had packed. Which meant a lot.

I went to Alice's room but she wasn't there. I walked down the stairs and found Robert, Alice's dad, reading a book.

"Good morning, Mr. Brandon," I greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Bella, "he smiled, "Alice and Rosalie are in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I replied quickly.

Alice and Rose were eating breakfast quickly. Since we were in a hurry, I just grabbed a granola bar.

"Bella, you're ready!" Alice chimed with her mouth full. She noticed and covered her mouth with one hand and waving with the other.

"You look stunning, Bella," Rosalie smiled warmly.

"Thanks," I blushed, "but we're just going to camp, Rose." I giggled.

"Oh, hi, Bella." I turned around and saw Sophia, Alice's mom, carrying her coat and purse with her, ready to go, "You ready?"

"Yes," Rosalie, Alice and I said in unison, and Alice even jumped a little.

We all walked to Sophia's car, a black Range Rover, and of course, it was raining. Like everyday in Forks, Washington. That was what I was looking forward to in camp: _snow. _I was tired of rain. I liked cold, so a little bit of snow wouldn't be bad. 'Camp Masen' was near Chicago and right next to a forest, **(A/N: Please don't kill me if there aren't much forests in Illinois but I don't know much about it) **so it would definitely be cold. 'Camp Masen' belonged to the parents of one of Jasper's friends. Jasper was Rosalie's twin, but he went to boarding school, so we would meet him at camp. I've actually never seen him in my life, just in pictures. I was excited to meet him. When Rosalie and her parents moved here, Jasper was already at school, and he never came. Us girls – Alice, Rose and me– were actually finishing 9th grade at that same boarding school once winter was over, to start the second semester there. It would be fun, hopefully.

It took us almost two hours to get to the airport in Seattle, and much more time to check-in, since we were traveling alone and we were underage. We finally said our goodbyes to Sophia, Robert, Charlie, Renee (my parents) and ??

"We're finally going to camp!" Alice jumped up and down once we were in a shop and some people stared at her, "What?" she said to them.

"I know, but calm down, Alice." Rose said.

"Oh, my God, Look at _that_!" Alice pointed to something and Rosalie and I turned to see a very good-looking guy looking at us. Or me.

"He's totally looking at you, Bella," Rosalie whispered. Yes, he was looking at me.

He approached me and said, "Hey, I'm Mike. And you are…?"

"B-Bella," I stuttered.

"Bella….cool name," he said.

Definitely not what I expected, "Er…thanks?"

"So, where are you traveling to?" I didn't even know him! Of course he wasn't going to know where we were going.

"Oh, we're going to–," Alice said happily, obviously not caring she didn't know the guy, but I interrupted her.

"–to the restroom. Bye!" I said and dragged Rose and Alice with me till we were safe in the ladies restroom.

"What is wrong with you, Bella?!" Alice screeched. "That boy was _gorgeous_!"

"He really was, Bells." Rosalie said.

"So what?" I replied. "He wanted to know where we were going, and we don't even know him! And he was older than us! Maybe he was a stalker or a…a…." I looked for the right words in my head, but found nothing.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, you worry too much."

"No, I don't. _You two _don't worry about anything! What if something happened to us?"

"That guy wasn't _that _old, Bella." Alice said, totally ignoring my question.

"He was what? Nineteen? Maybe twenty?" I asked.

"Well…maybe?" Alice said.

"Yeah, Alice. And we're…um….Oh, right. _Fourteen_!"

"Just forget we ever said anything about that guy, Bella" Alice said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Aw," Rose hugged us both, "C'mon, guys. We don't want to miss our flight now, do we?"

"No," Alice and I both muttered.

We quickly hurried to the hall 8 to wait for our plane. Soon, they called out our names so we could enter before everyone.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Hale, please start boarding." They called out our names and some others.

"Come on, Rose…Alice." I said to them. Rosalie moved and stood up, but Alice was still buried in her magazine.

"C'mon, Al. Move it," Rose pinched her.

Still nothing, and Rosalie isn't really patient, "MARY ALICE BRANDON, I SAID _MOVE IT_!" Rose pushed Alice so hard, Alice fell of the chair. Turns out she was sleeping.

"Rosalie! Why did you do that for?" Alice tried to yell in her pixie voice, but she was still very sleepy.

"Because….you didn't move?" Rosalie answered, but it came out like a question. Soon, her expression changed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Alice!" She ran to hug Alice, "I didn't know you were asleep!"

Alice patted her on the back, "Don't worry, Rose. It's OK."

"Not trying to break this up, but we really have to go," I said as I heard our names being called for the fifth time.

We all grabbed our carry-on bags and boarded the plane. We weren't the only underage teens traveling alone. There was another boy called Jacob with his sisters Rebecca, and Rachel.

"Yay!" Alice squealed as she read her ticket, "I'm right next to you, Rose!"

"Thanks, Alice," I grumbled.

"You know I didn't mean it that, way,"

"I know, I know," I mumbled.

"Which seat do you have, anyway, Bells?" Rose asked me.

"Er…11B."

"So, that leaves you with–," Rose started.

Before I could say 'I don't know', a husky voice replied, "Me."

I turned around to face the boy whose name was Jacob, "You?"

"Well, I think so." He said as I raised an eyebrown, "I mean, your seat is 11B and mine is 11B so I guess we are next to each other."

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess so. Shall we go then?" I asked.

He smiled a smile so wide and beautiful, I couldn't help but smile back.

While we were getting on the plane, Alice came from behind me and whispered in my ear, "He isn't bad looking, Bella,"

I nudged her on the ribs, "Shut up!" I whispered.

I sat down next to Jacob, and he was staring out the window.

I felt someone hit me in the back and Alice had thrown a paper airplane to me. I unfolded it and it said,

(_Bella is italics _and Alice is underlined**)**

Tlk 2 him!! 

I hated how Rosalie and Alice both wrote like that. How much more difficult was it to write complete words. I took out a pen and wrote back.

_No, Alice. _

I threw the paper back. It was next to me in less than thirty seconds.

Y not?! U need a bf!

_A best friend? I have you both._

Not a best friend, bella. A BOYFRIEND

_Oh,… stil, I don't need one._

EVERY1 needs 1

_Oh, really? Why don't you have one, then?_

Cuz I haven't met my soul mate, yet.

_I haven't, either. So don't push me! And besides, not everyone's boyfriend is your soul mate. I mean, look at Rose._

I know, I know. 

(**Rose is bold**)

**Hey! What do you mean Tyler is not my soul mate. He loves me!**

I looked at them and Alice shrugged her shoulders. Of course, Rosalie got hold of the paper.

_Okay, Rose. Whatever you say._

I still say he isn't ur soul mate.

**Mhmm. Nvm, but Bella, **_**do **_**talk to Jacob.**

"Yeah, _do _talk to me. I'm getting bored." The husky voice said as I looked at Jacob.

**Cliffy, kind of! Hahaha, sorry for leaving it there, I'm starting the next chapter, but I'll update soon, possibly. But anyways, review and tell me what you think. Edward-cookies for everyone!**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2: Flying withJacob?

**Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been busy with my other fan fics and school, so…**

**Anyways, on with the story (please review!)**

**Currently listening to: All We Know - Paramore**

_Chapter 2: Flying with…Jacob?_

_BPOV_

"You were reading it?" I shrieked. A couple of hushing sounds were heard from people behind me.

"Bella, calm down," Jacob said. "Yes. I was reading it, and I'm sorry." I didn't believe that last part, for he was trying to hide a smile by biting his lip.

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

"Why are you going to Chicago?" Jacob asked trying to change the subject.

"Camp." I answered coldly.

"Awesome. Which one?" That amazed me. Even though I was cold and rude to him, he was still talking to me and had a smile on his face. Some people who were like that could be annoying, but Jacob made me smile back to him.

"Camp Masen," I said, "Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I've been there once. A long time ago, though."

"This is my first time there. I've heard it's beautiful."

"Oh, it is." He answered.

And with that, we started talking for a long time about camp and about me, and I wasn't too pleased about that last part, since I hated to be the center of attention. Soon I changed to 'spotlight' to him and he told me a lot about himself. Jacob seemed like a pretty interesting guy. Of course, Alice and Rosalie giggled the whole way. Jacob told me he lived in Seattle, was my age though he looked older. He was visiting his grandma in Chicago, because she was very sick, and his sisters, who were twins, would be taking care of her.

I glanced at my watch. Finally, we only had an hour left of the flight. I was so tired… and before I knew it, I was asleep with my head on Jacob's shoulder. I felt his left arm wrapped around me and he was still asleep, since I could hear his soft snore on my hair.

I opened my eyes and pulled Jacob's arm over my head. On the other side of the corridor, were Rachel and Rebecca Jacob's sisters glaring at me. I scowled, but turned around. I looked behind me.

"Oh, Bella. You're awake," Alice greeted me.

"_Finally_," Rosalie added.

"Rose! I wasn't asleep _that _long!" I complained.

"Oh, really? Hmm… then maybe that light shouldn't be on," Rose lifted a finger, pointing towards something above my head.

"What li," I began to ask but suddenly the plane started descending, bringing that familiar blow on my stomach. We were arriving.

Had I really slept for so long? And on _Jacob's _shoulder?

I turned my head around again and noticed something different in them.

"Did you change your clothes?" I asked them.

"Duh! Bella, we're going to Chicago, and it's _snowing_."

"Then why did you make me wear flats?!" I screeched.

"Because you looked good," she said simply.

It took us about twenty more minutes to finally land. I could see from my window houses covered in snow.

"Jacob, Jacob, wake up," I told Jacob as I shook him gently. He just kept snoring.

Suddenly, Rebecca or Rachel (I didn't know which was which) stood up and gave Jacob a smack in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Jacob complained without opening his eyes, "Rebecca!"

Rebecca was now back in her seat, with a grin plastered across her russet-skinned face. "We're here, weirdo. Wake up now." She said.

When I knew neither she nor Rachel could hear me, I whispered to Jacob, "How did you know it was Rebecca?" _I mean, he didn't even open his eyes!_

"The one who hit me?" He asked and I nodded, "Oh, she's the only girl– no, the only _person _I know who hits that hard."

Soon, a woman came to fetch us, and go where we would have to wait for our 'parents' or in my case, bus. Meanwhile, Alice, Rosalie and I headed to the restrooms, so that I could change into some warmer clothes.

When we went back to the waiting room, Jacob and his sisters weren't there, and I knew I would never see him again. After fifteen minutes, we were told our bus had arrived and was ready to leave. There were two other girls from Phoenix coming with us.

"Hi!" The first girl greeted us, a bit too enthusiastically. She was medium sized, brunette and a bit tan. "I'm Jessica."

"Hey," Rosalie, Alice and I said in unison.

There was another girl next to her, reading. She had what I guessed was shoulder-length, dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Angela, say hi." Jessica nudged Angela on the ribs. I winced for it didn't look like a soft nudge.

"Ouch," Angela said as she put her right hand on her ribs. She turned to look at us, "Oh, hi. I'm Angela."

I smiled at her, "I'm Bella, and they are Rosalie and Alice."

"Where are you from?" Jessica asked.

"Washington," Alice told her.

"Oh, Ang! Maybe you'll see them next year." Jessica said to Angela. She then told us, "She's moving there next year."

"Yeah, since Washington is _so _small, we'll totally meet her." Rosalie muttered sarcastically. Alice snickered and I tried to hide my smile, but Jessica didn't notice, although Angela did as she laughed out loud.

"What?" Jessica asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" Angela said rather quickly, "Just something funny in my book."

"Oh, okay." Jessica turned to us again, "Why are you going to Camp Masen?" She was asking a lot of questions.

"To visit my brother," Rosalie said.

"Who's your brother?" Jessica raised her eyebrows, "Maybe I know who he is."

"Weren't you from Phoenix?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my cousin goes to Camp Masen every year and she tells me about everyone." She shrugged.

"My brother is Jasper Hale." Rosalie answered.

"Oh. My. Gawd. _You're his sister_? Are you _Rosalie Hale_?" Jessica's mouth was hung open.

"Yeah…" Rosalie looked confused.

"You're so lucky! My cousin says Jasper is, like, the most gorgeous guy on earth!" Jessica squealed as a goofy grin started growing on Alice's face. "Along with Edward Masen and Emmett Cullen, of course."

I knew then she was talking about Jasper's friends.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself lucky, since that's my brother you're talking about." Rosalie said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jessica apologized while her cheeks blushed.

Rosalie nodded with a quizzical look.

I sat down next to Rosalie, while Alice ended up sitting near Jessica, being admired for her clothes. Alice looked very uncomfortable and mouthed to us "Help!" a few times.

I stood up and went to save her. "Hey, Alice. Rosalie wants to talk to you back there. I'll sit here if you want to."

Alice was up in less than a second. "Thank you. I owe you one," she whispered to me as she walked past me.

I decided to ignore Jessica for a while, so I talked to Angela. "What are you reading?"

"What? Oh, 'Twilight'." She answered, turning her book around to reveal a cover with pale hands holding an apple. I'd heard about that book.

"Oh, is that the vampire book?" I asked, **(A/N: Sorry, I had to do that. He, he.)**

"Yep," she smiled.

I still couldn't believe how long the bus took to get to camp.

When Alice told me, "Bella, look!" I turned around and saw the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen. It was all covered in snow.

As we stepped out of the bus, a thirty or forty year old lady welcomed us. We were assigned to out cabin, which was number 18.

We headed towards it, looking at wild, small animals, plants and other beautiful things. All we did was sigh and whisper our amazement between us. Finally, we got to our cabin, a small place, with three beds, since Edward– Jasper's friend– got us a cabin for ourselves. We'd have to thank him when we met him.

My backpack landed swiftly on my bed as I dropped it there. Rosalie and Alice were unpacking their too many clothes they'd brought.

"How many bags did you bring, Alice?" I asked.

"Four," she said simply.

"Like, for what? It's not like you use that many clothes." I smirked.

"Oh, I know! It's not all for me, you know?" Alice shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. If it they weren't for her, for who, then?

"Some is for me…and some is for you," she closed her eyes and waited for me to start ranting, I supposed.

"Alice! You know I don't need these clothes!" I screamed.

"Um…you kind of do, Bells. No offense," She replied quietly.

"None taken." I said. I new my fashion wasn't as well developed as hers. Maybe it wasn't developed at all…

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help," she apologized.

"It's okay, Al. Just tell me the next time, please."

Before Alice could answer, we were interrupted.

"Knock, knock." A guy's voice said and Rosalie, Alice and I looked around to find three drop-dead gorgeous guys staring at us and smiling in the doorway.

**What did you think? Did it suck? Was it good? Please tell me! **

**Edward-flavored cookies for reviewers! (he, he.)**


End file.
